


Want You All the Time (Now I'm Dreaming of You)

by BunnyBee127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Rated T for language, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, and mention of dildos, doten are bffs, he just really misses jaehyun, kunten are the greatest, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBee127/pseuds/BunnyBee127
Summary: “I am not a stupid love-struck teenager who can’t go a weekend without my boyfriend, Ten. I'm a big boy who can tie my own tie and ride a dildo if I get bored.” He ends with a sigh.“True, but that dildo isn’t attached to cute dimples and a nice, plump ass you can squeeze with both hands.” Ten squeezes the air for emphasis.“You seem awfully familiar with Jaehyun’s ass, Tennie.” Kun deadpans.“I’m only saying that to rile Doie up. You know the only ass that sits on my face is yours Kunkun.”“I find the enderement between you two completely disgusting.” Doyoung mumbles around the shot glass he's pressed against his lips, licking the salt off the rim.or Jaehyun is away on a business trip and Doyoung just really misses him. Title is from Dreaming of You by Cigarettes After Sex





	Want You All the Time (Now I'm Dreaming of You)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is my first work and i'm barely getting the hang of this site. this story is self-edited so that means it isn't edited at all. #Dojae because the ship has been sailing slow asf. leave a comment please! -bunnybee127

Doyoung

“What’s the matter, Doie? You seem a little tense, honey?” Kun asks delicately.

“What’s the matter?” Doyoung nearly yells exasperatedly. “What’s the matter?” he repeats.

Ten smacks Kun on the chest and whispers heatedly, “Why would you ask him? Now he’s gonna rant for an hour and I have to be the bestest friend ever and sit through it!” He glares at Kun. “How many times do I have to tell you not to ask Doyoung about his problems when he’s drunk?”

“Oh, come on, Tennie,” Kun says soothingly, “just look at the poor man.” He wraps his arms around Ten to stop any future smacks to his chest.

Ten looks at his best friend of almost ten years, who hasn’t ceased repeating Kun’s question and downing tequila shots lined up in front of them. He does admit that Doyoung looks a little worn out. He has dark circles under his eyes, his complexion is a bit paler than usual, and he just has an overall air of being on edge.

Ten sighs deeply. “Come on, dumb Bunny. Tell me what’s got your panties in a twist.”  
Doyoung sends him the most threatening glare he can muster while drowning in the 5 shots he’s taken so far.

“Remind me when I’m sober to kill you for coming up with that stupid nickname. After I spill all my woes to you of course.” He takes another tequila shot, no longer able to feel the burn down his throat.  
Ten just rolls his eyes and waves his hand so Doyoung can continue.

“Let’s see. The law firm has been merged with another branch meaning I’m balls deep in cases and assignments. I’m at the office before my boss and leave after the decrepit dickhead is already tucked in bed at his mansion. I got a ticket yesterday after the meter ran out even though I caught the asshole police officer while he was still halfway writing the stupid ticket. And worst of all, I haven’t had enough time to go grocery shopping lately so I poured rotten milk into the last of my fucking CoCo-Pebbles.” He finishes with a huff.

Kun looks just as drained after hearing Doyoung rant. Beside him, Ten is staring at the drunk man sitting across him as if waiting for him to continue.  
Doyoung just raises his eyebrows. “What,Ten?”

“That’s it? That the whole story? Are you sure, because all I heard from your whining is that you’re sexually frustrated. That and you just got a big case of Missing-My-Boyfriend disease.”

Kun nods beside Ten.”I agree with your diagnosis, Dr. Lee-Qian.”

Doyoung scoffs at the two, “I don’t know-”

Ten cuts him off. “Don’t deny it. You used so many sexual references it’s obvious you’re in need of some dick. But it’s you we’re talking about so you’re obviously missing Jaehy-.”

“I am not a stupid love-struck teenager who can’t go a weekend without my boyfriend, Ten. I am a big boy who can tie my own tie and ride a dildo if I get bored.” He ends with a sigh.

“True, but that dildo isn’t attached to cute dimples and a nice, plump ass you can squeeze with both hands.” Ten squeezes the air for emphasis.

“You seem awfully familiar with Jaehyun’s ass, Tennie.” Kun deadpans.  
“I’m only saying that to rile Doie up. You know the only ass that sits on my face is yours Kunkun.” 

“I find the enderement between you two completely disgusting.” Doyoung mumbles around the shot glass he pressed against is lips, licking the salt off the rim.

Kun blushes slightly while Ten just sends him a wink. “Doie, I don’t understand why you’re so insistent on putting up this tough guy disguise. I know Jae leaving for a two week business trip so abruptly has been hard, especially with all the other shit on your shoulders. But look on the bright side, he’ll be back tomorrow. You’ll have him all to yourself in no time.” Ten reaches over and pats Doyoung’s hand in a comforting manner, but that seems to make things worse because all of a sudden Doyoung just starts sobbing.

“But that’s just the thing, Tennie! Jaehyun told me yesterday the negotiation process was extended another two days. I know I seem like a crying baby throwing a tantrum but I miss him Ten. I miss my BabyJae so much. These past two weeks have been complete hell but I don’t want to complain to him and make him worry because this trip is so important. He works so hard and I just don’t want him to stress too much. But he’s halfway across the world and adding more days of separation while I can’t do anything about it is a complete pain in the ass.” He takes one last shot before Kun signals the waiter to cut him off. “I just need my BabyJae.” Doyoung sighs.

During his rant, Kun and Ten had migrated to either side of him to sandwich him in comfort.  
“He’ll be home soon, Doie. Don’t worry too much. I know for a fact that he’s feeling the exact way you are. But you shouldn’t have held all this in for so long. You know I’m here for you.” He turns to peck Doyoung on his cheek. Then turns to look at Kun on Doyoung’s left side,  
“Let’s call it a night and take Bunny home.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
By the time Ten and Kun dropped Doyoung off at his apartment, he had sobered up quite a bit. The ride back home had taken a lot longer because of Friday-night traffic and the cry at the bar had helped a lot so he was fighting off a migraine more than anything. After toeing off his shoes at the door, he drags his body into the kitchen to chug a glass of water and nibble on a few saltine crackers to ease the hangover he’s bound to wake up to tomorrow morning. Thank God he was able to get a Saturday off to catch up on sleep. He was supposed to spend the weekend with Jaehyun but all his plans ended up being cancelled, of course.

After his snack, Doyoung grumbles to the master bedroom and plops himself facedown onto his king size bed. He twitches and shifts from side to side trying to find a comfortable position to rest but it seems as though all his sleepiness flew out the window. Frustrated, he sits up and stares at the clock. It’s just past 12 midnight meaning it’s around 8am in Vancouver where Jaehyun is staying. He’s most likely in an early meeting like usual and won’t be able to talk on the phone. This just makes Doyoung’s frustration grow and he lets out a loud groan that’s muffled by the pillows beneath him. 

“All I heard from your whining is that you’re sexually frustrated.” Ten’s annoying voice echoes in his mind.

Desperate times call for desperate measures he thinks coldly to himself.  
He pulls out his phone and scrolls through old conversations he’s had with Jaehyun trying to find the few sexts they were able to exchange the past couple of weeks. He pauses just to unbuckle his belt and take off his slacks. He reads a few of the steamy texts from his boyfriend but any heated sensations that were starting to grow were immediately wiped off when his thumb swiped the screen too fast and landed on a selfie Jaehyun had sent him a few days ago. His dimples were digging into his cheeks as he showed off his big cheesy grin. His eyes were squinting into adorable creasants and his nose scrunched up making his whisker lines poke out. He sent the picture to show off he had successfully stolen Doyoung’s favorite sweater to take on the trip. 

Doyoung felt himself start to tear up again and decided it’s no use fighting the tears any longer. But if he’s going to cry over his boyfriend like a love sick teen, he’s going to do it right.

He takes off the rest of his clothes, leaving him in his briefs. He goes over to their shared closet to pluck one of Jaehyun’s cozy shirts, one that is big on Jaehyun so it’s huge on Doyoung’s less broad form. He goes over to the corner of the room where Jaehyun’s record player sits on a shelf and Doyoung places the needle on whatever vinyl they had been listening to before. Cigarettes After Sex’s Dreaming of You fills the otherwise empty room. Before climbing back into bed, Doyoung reaches onto Jaehyun’s night stand for his cologne and sprays it onto his boyfriend’s pillow.

He finally settles under the covers and curls his body around Jaehyun’s pillow, breathing in a lungful of Jo Malone. He exhales with a big sigh that turns into a small whine and that’s enough for the tears that he’s bottled up for two weeks to spill over.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jaehyun

The past two weeks have been almost unbearable without Doyoung and it had crushed Jaehyun when he had to tell Doie his boss needed him for an extra two days. He had heard the disappointed pout through the phone when Doyoung told him it was okay as long as he came home eventually. With that image in mind, Jaehyun felt a new charge of energy surge through him as he worked on a new proposal to please the new investors and his boss.

He worked on it well into Friday morning, calling for a meeting at no later than noon. After hours of deliberation the investors finally came to an agreement and ended the meeting with dinner at a nice restaurant. Jaehyun tried to get out of it but his boss was too insistent. After the men around him were lost in more than a few glasses of wine, Jaehyun left to rush back to the hotel. 

By the time he was back in his room he had already booked the earliest flight he could find back to Seoul. He throws all of his clothes into his suitcase messily, having to sit on it to zip it closed. He smiles to himself, hearing Doyoung’s voice nagging in his mind about how wrinkled everything will be when he unpacks. 

“Oh shit, Doyoung!” He gasps loudly. He reaches for his phone and is about to dial Doyoung when he freezes. He notices the time. It’s almost 4pm in Seoul, meaning Doyoung is still at work. He hates being interrupted, especially with the workload he’s been dealing with lately because of the merger. Jaehyun clicks his phone off instead and settles with surprising Doyoung tomorrow morning with his arrival.

After he’s done gathering all his things together it’s just passed midnight. With an early flight at 5am, it’d be a risk to take a nap with his lack of sleep lately. His body would shut down completely and he’d miss his flight. Instead, he types an email to his boss saying he had to leave early due to a family emergency. He rushes out of the hotel and practically throws himself into the cab he called earlier. 

It’s a bit passed 1 am by the time he arrives at the airport. Jaehyun barely registers what’s going on when he checks-in and goes through security. Exhaustion seeps into his bones as he finally sits down at a 24 hour cafe the airport has. There aren’t many people wandering around the airport but still enough to people watch while he struggles to stay awake. The coffee is even more bitter than how he usually takes it and it has him regret asking for an extra shot of espresso. Now he’s a hundred percent sure the 11 hour flight is going to be a gigantic pain in the ass.

“You’re so lucky I’m in love with you, Doie.” he mutters around the rim of his cup.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As predicted, the extra shot in his large cup of coffee was a complete and utter ass decision. The entire plane ride, Jaehyun kept tossing and turning in his way-too-stiff seat. He tried to watch a movie on the plane ride to calm him down but he just kept twitching himself awake. He knows for a fact that he is now on his seatmate’s hit list with all the glares they would throw at him. For the entirety of the ride, he probably caps his total sleep hours at four and he somehow feels even worse than before. 

He finally arrives in Seoul at ten past 7am. The airport along with the rest of the city seems to be up and ready to start the day. He crosses his fingers as he calls on a cab, hoping Doyoung is still asleep when he gets home to surprise him.

The cab driver pulls up to the gate of his apartment complex and parks at the entrance. Jaehyun’s heart thunders in his chest as he steps out of the car. The driver helps him with his luggage from the trunk and with a small smile gets back in the car and drives off. 

Jaehyun walks towards the elevator and punches in his floor number. He notices he’s shaking, although he doesn’t know if it’s from excitement or exhaustion. Probably both. The elevator doors open and he walks down the hall to his and Doyoung’s home. He walks in and instantaneously lets out a big breath as he feels the familiarity of his home embrace him. 

He doesn’t hear any sounds coming from the rest of the apartment so he’s guessing Doyoung is most likely still asleep. He leaves his luggage by the door so he doesn’t make any noise and pads quietly down the hall towards their bedroom. The first thing Jaehyun notices when he walks in is that the curtains are completely closed encasing the room in almost total darkness. The early rays of the sun struggle to peak through giving the room only a slight glow as Jaehyun’s only source of light. All he can hear is a slight scratching noise coming from the corner of the room and small snoring emanating from a big dark lump on the bed. The scratching noise turns out to be the needle of his record player skipping over the end of the vinyl that was playing. He turns off the record player and slowly starts walking towards the sleeping mound that is his boyfriend.

He shuffles over to his side of the bed before pulling the comforter back slightly and the sight before him has him choking on a sob. 

Doyoung is completely curled around Jaehyun’s pillow that strongly smells of his cologne. His hair is sticking out in a dark plume of waves and his face is relaxed but Jaehyun can still see the slight dark circles under his eyes. His nose and eyes are a bit swollen and pink signaling that Doyoung had been crying. The thought of Doyoung crying in the apartment alone makes Jaehyun’s heart clench tightly in his chest and he has to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing him. Instead he pulls the comforter up to Doyoung’s chin and sighs.

As much as he’d like to curl into his Doie, he can’t get comfortable without washing off the airport from his skin and changing out of his wrinkled suit. He gathers all his things as quickly and quietly as possible and shuffles into the bathroom. 

As soon as the hot water hits his skin he can’t suppress the low groan that escapes his lips. Once he’s done washing his body, he leans his forehead against the cool tile and just lets the water cascade down his sore back. The bathroom is full of steam and the water thunders by his ears so he doesn’t notice someone creaking the door open and tiptoeing into the bathroom. 

Suddenly a loud screeching, “PREPARE TO DROWN MUTHAFUCKA!” fills the foggy bathroom as the glass door is swung open.

Jaehyun panics as he turns too quickly towards the source of the hollering, falling in the process.  
“WHAT THE FUCK! Ow, I think I broke my ass!” He yells as he rubs his sore butt.

“Jaehyun?! What the hell are you doing here?” Doyoung’s voice asks above him.

Jaehyun looks up from his seated position on the tile floor and sees his beautiful boyfriend standing before him holding a---

“Doyoung, Bunny, did you seriously bring a bottle of lube as a weapon?” He can’t hold back the smirk as he asks.  
Doyoung’s cheeks redden instantly but his glare is unwavering.

“It was the second thing I pulled out of my nightstand. I was kind of in a hurry to see who the hell broke into my shower.”

“Second? What was the first?”

“A dildo, but I didn’t think death by dildo would be a fitting end to anyone. Not even an intruder. Now back to my previous question, what are you doing here Jung?” Doyoung crosses his arms and starts tapping his foot as he waits for an explanation.

“I couldn’t wait to get back to you so I worked my butt off to come up with a negotiation that would cut the extension of the business trip. It worked and I wanted to surprise you so I didn’t tell you.” He gives Doyoung a small smile “Surprise!”  
He’s suddenly crushed by Doyoung arms as he kneels down between Jaehyun’s legs under the running water of the shower.

“You big dummy I almost killed you with a bottle of lube! Don’t ever scare me like that again. Better yet, don’t ever leave me again. I missed you so much, Baby. You don’t even know how much I need you by me. I ate a whole gallon of ice cream for dinner one night.” Doyoung clings to Jaehyun as he sobs out his frustrations and neediness. Jaehyun holds him just as tightly and rubs a soothing hand down Doyoung’s back. 

Once Doyoung’s breathing calms back to normal Jaehyun pulls back a bit to hold Doyoung’s face in his hands.

“Bunny, let’s go to bed, I just really need you to be in my arms. But before we can do that I need your help standing up. I think you broke my ass and not the usual way I like.” Doyoung scoffs but slowly helps him up nonetheless. 

After they dry off and change into briefs they both dive under the covers. They tangle themselves completely to the point where you can’t tell one begins and the other ends.

“Jae.” Doyoung whispers against Jaehyun’s chest, right where his heart beats steadily.

“Yes, Bunny?” 

Doyoung presses his lips to Jaehyun’s heart before pulling back to look up into his lover’s eyes.

“I love you. So, so much.”

Jaehyun caresses Doyoung’s face before tilting it up to kiss his ever-soft lips. He pulls away and continues to press feather light kisses all over Doyoung’s face. 

“Doyoung, you are the love of my life. There is only you for me, forever.”

They share one last kiss before falling asleep in the warmth of their embrace.


End file.
